Un día para celebrar
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Naruto cumplía un año más de vida y querer celebrar su día estaba dentro de sus planes, planes en los que Sakura sin duda alguna estaba incluida, sin embargo, darle continuidad a dicho panorama acabará siendo más complicado de lo que tenía pensado... era como si la suerte no estuviera de su parte. [ Especial 10 de octubre - 2019 ]


_Con tal de conmemorar esta fecha, quise escribir algo en especial y obviamente siguiéndole a esta pareja que tanto me llena el cora vhiuhdi.  
Tenía esta idea guardada hace ya unos meses, pero me aguanté y la reservé para este momento haha, fue así tipo "mi momento ha llegado" -capita volando con el viento-(?)_

* * *

**_[ Un día para celebrar ]  
_**

**_Capítulo único  
-Especial 10 de octubre 2019-_**

_._

Corriendo y saltando en las alturas sobre las ramas de los árboles, Naruto, Shikamaru y Lee hacían próximo su regreso a la aldea tras dar por finalizada la misión que les fue encomendada con sumo recato, la cual consistió en escoltar al señor feudal del País del Fuego a su encuentro con el resto que estaría aguardando por él en el País del Hierro.  
Tardaron tres días y dos noches en arribar en su destino y el mismo tiempo debieron emplear en su regreso, los tres shinobis se vieron en la obligación de esperar a que los cinco grandes líderes culminaran con sus asuntos y esto les llevó un día más para que luego cada uno fuese llevado con sus escoltas a su respectivo país gobernante.

–Han tardado menos tiempo del que creí. –Comentó Lee, a lo que liberando un corto suspiro, Shikamaru agregó.

–Pudo haber sido peor, este tipo de discusiones tienden a ser más prolongadas, por esta vez hemos tenido suerte.

–Habría preferido no tener que empeñar tanto tiempo en un viaje para que al final lo resolvieran todo en un parpadeo. –Espetó Naruto sin apartar la vista de lo que tenía al frente.

Ante el repentino comentario amargo lanzado por el rubio Uzumaki, tanto Shikamaru como Lee intercambiaron miradas al percatarse de la evidente molestia de su compañero.

–No pareces estar de muy buen humor, ¿eh?

Naruto no se animó en darle continuidad a la plática a los dos shinobis junto a él, claro que no estaba de buen humor, se sentía fastidiado, se habría dedicado al cumplimiento de dicha misión con la cabeza en alto hasta el final si tan solo hubiera sido en otro momento, no ese día... no esa semana.

Aquel día que significaba el retorno de los tres a la aldea no era solo otro día más del calendario, aquel día diez de octubre estaba cumpliendo sus veinticuatro años de edad, pero estar trabajando en esa fecha no era su molestia en sí, era su trabajo después de todo y si debía correr bajo una tormenta para cumplir con su deber sin duda lo haría, pero esa no era la estancia, ese no era el año... no ahora que había tenido todo un panorama rondando en su cabeza, no con Sakura aguardando por él para celebrar a su lado otro año de su vida y era incapaz de dejar de repetir en su mente la conversación que ambos tuvieron antes de que tal misión le fuese asignada.

–_¿Eh? ¿Que qué es lo que quiero? –Preguntó el joven, mostrándose asombrado ante la inesperada pregunta por parte de Sakura, quien yacía junto a su lado caminando por las calles de la aldea._

–_Para tu cumpleaños, cumples el jueves que viene ¿no?_

–_Lo sé, pero si me lo preguntas así de la nada... no sabría decirte._

–_Naruto, no salgas con ese tipo de cuentos, ha de haber algo que quieras, como cualquiera. –Contestó Sakura curvando una mueca en sus labios, expectante a las próximas palabras que por él serían pronunciadas._

–_A ver... –Naruto posó su mano bajo su mentón mientras pensaba en su respuesta y una vez obtenida, chasqueó sus dedos y dijo. –No quiero nada en especial, tenerte a mi lado ese día sería más que suficiente para mi._

–_No sé por qué sigo sorprendiéndome... –Tras exhalar en un suspiro, Haruno recobró la compostura y plantándose frente al rubio con ambas manos en la cintura, formuló la frase. –Si eso es lo que decides, entonces yo me encargaré de todo. Celebrémoslo juntos._

–_Eh, te refieres a..._

–_Unos pequeños preparativos, será mi regalo de mi para ti._

_Uzumaki intentó reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con fruncirse en sus labios, pero le fue casi imposible, estaba más que maravillado con la idea, pero aún así continuó con sus réplicas._

–_B-Bueno, no sé si me sienta muy cómodo con hacerte gastar más de la cuenta, Sakura-chan._

_Sin decir palabra, Sakura se aproximó hacia Naruto y una vez que lo tuvo en frente con tan solo unos centímetros de distancia separando sus cuerpos, deslizó su mano por sus rubios cabellos. –Puedo permitirme gastar un poco de vez en cuando, si a mi no me importa, a ti tampoco._

_Con su mano posada sobre su nuca, Haruno entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Naruto, acariciándolo y provocando que dejase de reprimir la clara alegría que en él emanó debido a su propuesta._

De ningún modo lo negaría, Uzumaki estaba más que fascinado con poder celebrar su cumpleaños en compañía de la mujer que anhelaba su corazón, no obstante, no tuvieron que pasar más que unas horas para que dicha felicidad se viera obstruida con la imprevista noticia de su nueva misión e informárselo a Sakura fue lo primero que hizo, quien no se inmutó en ocultar su disgusto en cuanto lo oyó, él se apresuró en decirle que no tenía de qué preocuparse y con puño en pecho le juró que llegaría a tiempo... no sabía qué hora era, pero si sabía que el sol se había ocultado hacia tiempo y que éste ya no estuviese iluminando los cielos con su luz lo hizo sentirse todavía más ansioso.

Una vez que cruzaron las puertas de la aldea, se tomaron una corta pausa para recobrar energías tras haber viajado casi sin descanso alguno, el cual habría durado un poco más a no ser por las insistencias de Naruto por continuar, aún les quedaba presentarse en la torre del Hokage.

–Ustedes dos pueden irse si quieren. –Comentó Shikamaru, frenando sus pasos. –Yo presentaré el reporte de misión, soy el líder al fin y al cabo.

–¿De verás estás bien con eso? –Preguntó Lee, curioso.

–Podría cambiar de opinión si no aceptan y se van. De todos modos prefiero hacerlo solo, sin presiones. –Al culminar con aquella frase, Nara miró a Naruto indiscretamente para así darle a entender lo que quería transmitir, a pesar de saber que no lo decía con malas intenciones, Naruto no contestó.

–Entendido, aceptaré tu propuesta en ese caso. ¡Buen trabajo a ambos!

Tras despedirse del joven Nara, tanto Lee como Naruto emprendieron camino a sus hogares y ahora que no contaba con la compañía del enérgico chico, Uzumaki apresuró sus pasos en el inútil intento por llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si Sakura efectivamente estaba en su departamento o no, pero la había dejado una copia de la llave así que iniciar su búsqueda por ahí no estaba de más.

Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta y estando dentro agudizó sus oídos e intentó percibir algún sonido que pudiese provenir del interior, pero como creyó, no escuchó nada. Dejando su equipaje a un lado se quitó los zapatos y procedió a adentrarse más allá de la entrada a paso acompasado, observando de reojo cada habitación, siendo la cocina su primera parada.

La mesa que ahí yacía estaba perfectamente puesta con los utensilios y platos para dos personas, los cuales permanecían cubiertos con una servilleta cada uno, intrigado por lo que contenían ojeó uno de los platos para acabar descubriendo un tazón con ramen casero, él siempre iba al Ichiraku Ramen cada vez que podía, por ende, era sencillo para sus ojos diferenciarlo de uno casero... y ese ramen lo era, había sido preparado por Sakura y como si la culpa que en su interior afloró no fuera suficiente, el pastel en el centro de la mesa solo intensificó aquella sensación en su pecho.

Resignado y con los ánimos por los suelos, Naruto se encaminó hacia la sala dispuesto a desplomarse sobre el sofá sin nada más que poder hacer al respecto, sin embargo, se quedó estupefacto al ver a Haruno allí, recostada a lo largo del sofá.

–Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. –La llamó arrodillándose a su lado en un intento por despertarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue un quejido por su parte, acurrucándose aún más sobre su sitio.

–Tiene el sueño pesado... –Comentó en voz alta y riendo con brevedad por el mismo.

A continuación, Uzumaki se giró a ver el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared para así caer en cuenta de cómo las manecillas de éste marcaban las doce y treinta de la noche, su cumpleaños ya había finalizado. No le llevó demasiado pensar en lo que debía hacer, no quería tener que despertar a Sakura a esas horas, así que deslizó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo y con cuidado la levantó en sus brazos.

Procurando no despertarla la cargó hasta su habitación, la depositó con suavidad sobre su cama y la arropó entre las sábanas, antes de hacer lo mismo consigo, Uzumaki se dio una ducha rápida y vistiendo solo un pantalón de chándal se metió entre las sábanas de su cama, acomodándose junto a la chica que ahí dormía plácidamente.  
Recargando su peso sobre su codo contempló el apacible rostro de Sakura, quien inhalaba y exhalaba de forma acompasada y con sus rosados labios ligeramente entreabiertos, una tenue sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Naruto al verla tan tranquila y disfrutando de su sueño y alargando su mano hasta su espalda, con cuidado y lentitud la acarició como si de porcelana se tratara.

No conseguía borrar de su conciencia todo lo ocurrido, Sakura estuvo esperando por él en su departamento y encima se había esforzado en prepararle algo que pudiese hacerle feliz, se suponía que debería ser un día de celebración y festejo y se sentía fatal por haberle fallado de esa manera a pesar de habérselo jurado... ¿Sakura habrá sentido molestia de ver cómo los planes de ambos se iban por el caño? ¿o habrá sido lo suficientemente comprensiva?, esas dos eran las únicas preguntas que podía hacerse.

–Gracias por todo, Sakura-chan... y lo siento. –Comentó él casi en un susurro dejando un corto beso sobre la frente de Haruno, quien se removió ante su gesto e inconscientemente se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Naruto exhaló para airear sus preocupaciones, ya no tenía nada que hacer, no podía viajar en el tiempo y enmendar las cosas, esperar a la mañana siguiente y disculparse con Sakura era la única opción que le quedaba.

.

–¡Ah, Sakura-chan! ¡Cálmate! –Exclamó protegiéndose con ambas manos, el estado anímico de Haruno se había visto afectado una vez que ésta cayó en cuenta del sitio en que había despertado y abrazada al cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio.

–¡Aunque sea pudiste haberme despertado!

–Lo intenté, pero no despertaste, creí que era mejor idea dejarte dormir.

–¿Y-Y era necesario que te me pegaras tanto? –Preguntó la joven con un leve rubor brotando en sus mejillas, mirando además de arriba a abajo el torso desnudo de Naruto.

–La que me abrazó en medio de la noche fuiste tu, Sakura-chan. –Enseñando una sonrisa traviesa, dijo. –No rechazaría ningún tipo de gesto que venga de ti.

–Estaba dormida, no era consciente de lo que hacía.

–Hehe, eso dices tu, a lo mejor habías estado queriendo hacerlo durante todo el tiempo en que estuve fuera. –El silencio que de Sakura provenía acompañado del aumento del enrojecimiento de su rostro, provocó que una carcajada escapase de su garganta. –Tu cara habla por sí sola.

–No he dicho nada, estás metiendo palabras en mi boca.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Naruto pasó junto a Sakura y abrazándola por la cintura, dijo. –Vayamos a comer de lo que preparaste ayer, no pienso dejar que se desperdicie.

* * *

_Tachan~_

_Esta es el tipo de OneShot que termina figurando entre mis favoritos, ¡este año no fue una historia trágica! haha no como la del año pasado que me vino mi aire de ser sin corazón... hasta a mi me dolió hfruifhrie_

_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial en honor al cumpleaños de Naruto :B escribir con temáticas en torno a una fecha en especial me gusta, la verdad._

_La próxima actualización se le dará a **Don't dream, it's over**._

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
